trip to the ghostzone
by IchigoCipher3346
Summary: what do you get when you put casper middle school and the ghost zone together,a whole lot of trouble and drama. this is also a Danny/Sam fanfiction as well. I do not own Danny phantom only the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's p.o.v**

why can't Skulker give me a break I mean really I have more scars then I can possibly count, but at lest I have my friends Sam, Tucker, and of course Valerie who knows about my secret because when I was turning back into my human self I didn't see her right behind me, but she ok with it actually and now she's my friend/partner as well. so yeah life is go and I wouldn't change it for the world.

~time skip~

"ok class tomorrow we will be going on a trip, to the ghost zone isn't that exciting!" said to the class, and let me the first to say, WHAT IDIOT THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA! "And taking us on this trip will be Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, will you come in and explain to the how this going to work and the rules of the trip as will." Oh look it's the idiot's that thought it was a good idea to take us to the most dangers place on earth, I looked over to see Tucker, Sam and Valerie were also looking pissed and I don't blame them I mean really Maddie and Jack are taking us to a place they know nothing about I mean really who does that.

"OK kid hear is what we are going to do when we get to the ghost zone ~insert boring speech/rules here~ and that is all you need to, see you kids tomorrow at 8:00 ok bye see you then."

~time skip (am getting lazy so yeah.)~

"Aaagh, this is bad really bad they could find out about my secret, and then rip me apart molecule by molecule!" I yelled, it was after school and we were at Valerie's place since her dad's is going to be working late tonight so it was ok for us to talk about my 'little' problem. "yes we know Danny but freaking out about it isn't going to change anything." Sam said to me because for some strange reason she was the only one able to calm me down, "Hey think of it this way if they do find out we'er not going to be here because after today your going to be king of the ghost zone." "yeah Tucker's right even if they do find out we won't be coming back here so why worry about Danny." When Tucker and Valerie said that I knew they were right because today's my birthday and am turning 16 which means that I am now old enough to take over the ghost zone as the new king since I defeated pariah dark the old king of the ghost zone at age 14 they made me there prince since I was not old enough to take the throne at the time but now that I'm 16 I can rule the ghost zone.

"yeah you guys are right if they find out so be it, it will make it easier to leave then." I said with a smile on my face, better get ready because tomorrow is going to be crazy.

~end of chapter one~


	2. Chapter 2

~Sam's p.o.v~

today's the day and Danny is still panicking about the whole thing and I don't blame him, yesterday we all decided to sleepover at Danny's place so we wouldn't have to go home and come back here it just made more sense. so yeah before we all want down to the basement Danny had pack a lot of the ghost gear he would have packed even more if I hadn't stopped him from doing so, "Danny clam down, we have everything even 11 first-aid kits so relax before you hyperventilate." I told him Danny looked at me and then took a deep breath. "OK Sam I'm ok now." he says to me I give him a reassuring smile so he knows that there's nothing to worry about.

~normal p.o.v~

All four of them headed down stairs were everyone was waiting for them, they were all divide into there groups the A-listers , geeks e.c.t

"ok everyone all aboard the specter speeder bus please." Mrs. Fenton said to the students, everyone boarded the bus as soon as everyone they took off to the ghost zone, when they reach the other side Danny was a nervous wreck to everyone else it looked like he was sitting normally but he was having a panic attack about being caught by both the Fenton's and walker.

~Danny's p.o.v~

Me and my friends are sitting at the very back of the bus were we can talk, but who can talk when your secret is at jeopardy here! I really couldn't keep myself clam am so worried that I'm biting my own shirt. "yo dude it looks like your eating your shirt, just relax ok nothings going to happen so chill dude." Tucker told me, I take my shirt out of my mouth and close my eyes and start meditating, it helps to keep me clam. "Danny did you take your medication this morning?" Sam asked, dame it I forgot again. " uh...no." "oh my good Danny it's suppose to help your panic attacks!" Valerie whispered/screamed at me, "oh come guys I'm doing a lot better then what happened last time." I said back, "oh please Danny we all know that's not true, so don't try to make it seem that you don't need it because you do." Tucker and Valerie both nodded at what Sam said can't a guy get a break around here, just then my ghost sense went off and I know who it is over the years I mastered my ghost sense and now I can identify what ghost is coming and this one is someone I really didn't want to see, Skulker.

"Well what do we have here, oh ghost boy what are you doing here?" he just had to say that didn't he of course no one knew who he was talking to, but of course before he could get close to me Maddie and Jake just had to interfere. "get out of here you ghost scum!" Maddie yelled at him and then started firing the ghost gun at Skulker but of course it don't work, no big surprise there they can't get any of there stuff to work when we're all in danger!

so you all know me I didn't stay were I was, oh no I got up and ran and no not away from Skulker towards him. yeah I know hero complex much but hey it's who I am, "hey Skulker, why don't we finish this once and for all! if you win you get me, but if I win you leave me and everyone else alone. deal?" I said and put my hand out at him, *I just hope this works.* I thought, Skulker looked at me for awhile before answering. " you do realize this is a suicide mission right, ghost boy?"

"yea but it's a risk i'm willing to take if it means you'll leave them alone, so do we have deal Skulker." "you have your self a deal, prepare yourself because your going to be in a world of pain Danny."

~Sam's p.o.v~

what the f*ck is wrong with you Danny if you ghost up they'll know your secret, but thank god there not the sharpest tools in the box. and as so as Skulker agreed to the fight Danny was the first to attack him and without going ghost, instead Danny used the same moves he would've if he was in his ghost from. well this was going on everyone started to whisper about Danny and how did he get so good at fighting, **(A/N: ok so when you guys see this ' it's the class whispering also the adults to. ok back to the story!)** 'where did Danny learn to fight like that?' 'the real question is when.' ' wow Danny looks so cute when fighting, I wander if he learned it from Phantom.' **(A/N: *cough* Paulina *cough*)** just then Danny got stabbed in both his right arm, leg and left shoulder. "end of the line ghost boy, you can't fight injured." Skulker just laughed thinking he won, and not to lie I was starting to lose hope but then Danny got up from the ground and longed at Skulker with full speed and drooped-kicked his ass into oblivion. "h...how?!" was that Skulker had said before Danny again kick him but this time right out of the bus, but not before saying one more thing to the ghost hunter. "never underestimate me Sku~lker." and that was it once the door to the bus was closed Danny started to fall.

~nobody's p.o.v~

"DANNY!" Sam,Tucker and Valerie ran towards him, Sam was there just in time catch him before he hit the floor. " Valerie go into Danny's bag and get the first-aid kits, Tucker you go and make sure that the ghost shield is up and everything is stabilized." "right!" and the two of them left to do there assigned jobs, "and while you guys do that i'll get these knives out." when Sam started to pull at one of the knives that was in Danny's right shoulder, when she started to pull Danny's eyes snapped open and he gave a blood curdling scream. "Danny hold still so I can get these out of your skin." Sam said but Danny would stay still because the pain was to much bare, it took ten students plus one teacher to hold him down. what can they say he was stronger then he looked.

~Maddie's p.o.v~ **(much to my displeasure .)**

when I saw Danny fight I was so proud of him, that got me thinking how he'll do against Phantom and boy do I feel sorry for him. not, he's just a ghost they have no feeling like us humans.

then when Danny got stabbed by that ghost I was going to go help him but Tucker put his hands on my shoulder and shook his head no, I wandered why he had stopped me when I saw Danny drop-kick the ghost into the ground after that Danny pulled his leg back and said " never underestimate me Sku~lker." and then he kicked the ghost out of the bus, and when Danny closed the door he fainted and his friend went crazy getting things in order with Sam and Valerie were tending to Danny's wounds while Tucker made sure the system was all stabilized, * how are they so good at this? it's like they've done this before, but that's impossible.* I though to myself, when Sam got the last knife out of Danny his eyes were opened and he was breathing heavily. "Danny do you think you can sit up?" Sam got a small nod form Danny, with much difficulty Danny was sitting in a seat, "ok Danny can you take of your shirt, and don't you argue ok I need to see what the damage is."

~nobody's p.o.v~

"Sam it's fine let it heal on it's own okay." Danny said trying to reason with Sam because he really want to take off his shirt, "oh no you don't Danny, do you want a repeat of last time." Valarie said that's when Danny skin got pale remembering what happened the last time they left his wounds, "never mind." was all Danny said before he took off his shirt,

when his shirt was fully of everyone was shocked to say the lest other then the stabbed wounds that was not all everyone was looking at, oh no they were looking at all he's other wounds that covered his body and the fact that Danny had a six-pack.

while Sam and Valarie were fixing up Danny everyone was thinking the same thing *what happened to weak Fanton?*

-End of chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's p.o.v

there all staring at me, but who could blame them my body is full of wounds and I have a six pack from all that ghost fighting, so to say that everyone was surprise was an under statement they were down right shocked.

"TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD! DANNY HOW DID YOU GET THOSE WOUNDS!"

Mr. lancer yelled, man what am I going to do now.

nobody's p.o.v

just as Danny was about to answer something or someone had shoot the specter speeder down plummeting towards a near by floating island.

Sam's p.o.v

when I opened my eyes everyone was outside the specter speeder, some were unconscious while others were awake the thing is where's Dann...?!

"DANNY!" I yelled which woke everyone up to see why I screamed, the reason was because were the specter speeder was right underneath it was Danny. his whole arm was crushed underneath the big tin can, me, Tucker and Valerie ran to the specter speeder to try and help Danny but couldn't, why? because a certain ghost came out of know were right in between us and Danny.

?:your not going anywhere punks.

(end of chapter)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(jk, there's still a bit more so enjoy :p)

"Walker, what do you want!?" I yelled if he's here for Danny he's going to have to go through me first.

"why Samantha its nice to see you again as well as you to Tucker and Valerie." "the feeling isn't Mutual." I spat at him *I swear Danny you better wake up soon.* as I thought this Walker came up behind me and hit me on my neck but no before saying "say good bye to the king." and then everything went black.

Tucker's p.o.v (Tucker: Finally did you forget about me or something! A/N:oh when did you get here, anyway back to the book!)

when Sam got knocked out Walkers goons came out of know where and started to take us away, "hey! let go of us!" Valerie yelled but they gagged her! I turned around to see Walker pick up Danny, *at least he's ok.* I thought as we were taken to Walkers jail house.

-end of chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's p.o.v

when I came to I saw that we were behind prison bars, I was stating to get worried because I couldn't see Danny any were, well until I looked into the cell across from us. "DANNY!" those who weren't up yet were now up to see why I screamed, they all looked at the cell across from us to hanging from the ceiling bloody and broken was Danny.

Danny's p.o.v

"DANNY!" that sounded like Sam's voice, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I'm hanging from the ceiling in chains and across from me was everyone they were ether trying not puke or crying in a corner. I looked around and I finally found my friends, "guys." was I said to get there attention which worked, "Danny are you ok?" "of cause I'm ok, nothing like being chained from the ceiling and bleeding all at the same time, of cause I'm not ok Tucker!" they just laughed and so did I but it didn't last long, "well well well, look who's awake." " Walker! you better leave them alone!" I yelled, there was no way Walker's going to hurt them on my watch. "oh I leave them alone, but first lets have a deal ghost boy." "what kind of deal Walker?" I looked at him to see what he may do, "it's real simple really if you want no harm to come to your class you will let me torture you are you could reveal you secret to them and then I'll let you all go, so which deal will it be ghost boy. *ok there's no way in hell that I'll reveal me secret, so I guess I'll choose...* "I choose torture."

"Danny don't do it!" Sam yelled "don't worry Sam I'll be ok." I looked to see walker's man came in, both had a whip in hand, "I hope you can handle this ghost boy." and then my torture began, they each gave me 40 lashes I didn't scream just grunt once in awhile. when they were done my body was covered in more blood then before, " aww, what no screaming?" I just spat the blood that was in my mouth at his face, "well this will really make you scream, so enjoy." Walker held up a vile with red liquid and that's when I started fighting my restraints, but I was so weak from the 40 lashes that it didn't help at all. Walker prided opened my mouth and poured the entire vile into my mouth and forced me to drink it.

when it when down I could help but give a loud scream, then everything went dark.

nobody's p.o.v

after that Walker released the chains from Danny wrist and let him fall on the floor, "you are all free to go." with that said both cell doors opened and right away Sam, Tucker and Valerie ran to Danny they were worried because what Walker gave him was blood blossoms and there very bad for ghost it can kill them if they don't get the right treatment. "we have to get Pandora's and quickly, Tucker you call Frostbite and tell him to meet us at Pandora's." "got it Sam." "why should we get help from a ghost when one just hurt my baby." Sam was not in the mood right now Danny needs help and fast, "Sam I called and he said he'll be there, also Valerie found us a ride." "that's great let's go, everyone follow us were getting out of here." with that said they all ran towards a similar version of the specter speeder. they all got in and took off to Pandora's keep.

-end of chapter-


	5. Chapter 5

nobody's p.o.v

as so as they got to Pandora's castle Sam ran to the door and banged on the door in a hurry, "Pandora I know your in there please open up we need your Danny's been poisoned!" Sam yelled out when she said that the doors were ripped opened showing them a very worried ghost, "OH MY GOD DANNY!" Pandora was about to get close to Danny when Maddie and Jack fired a warning shot in between them. " stay away you ghost scum, your not going to hurt my son anymore!" Maddie yelled out, at this time Danny was starting to wake up but he was still to weak to move. "Miss. Fenton she's a good ghost so I would appreciate if you would stop trying to shoot her!" "Sa...Sam c...calm down."

Sam's p.o.v

when I hared Danny's voice I was happy to know that he was awake, but then he started coughing up blood. Pandora rushed us inside and she took Danny to a room were Frostbite was, she put Danny down on the bed that was in the room.

nobody's p.o.v

everyone in Danny's class watched helplessly as there fellow class mate laying there suffering they wouldn't say this out loud but the actually liked Danny so seeing him like this was heart braking, "Pandora please bring me the great ones first-aid kit." Pandora nodded and ran out to get the box "Sam can you help me get the great ones shirt off please." Sam did as asked and helped get the shirt off, once it was off everyone saw a sickening sight all over Danny's body were cuts and bruises littered his body blood was every were. some kids were crying others were trying not to puke while some were puking, when Pandora come back with the box she took one look at Danny and cried "ok Sam get me some water and some rags, Valerie could you help me over here while I get the cure for the poison." with that they got to work when they were done Danny was covered in bandages but other then that he was ok just resting, Pandora took everyone to the dinning room so they can all eat and rest from there exciting day.

when everyone was done eating (while not Miss and Mr. Fenton they wouldn't eat the food because it might be poisoned.) they were shown there rooms so they could sleep for the night, so while everyone else were asleep Danny's friends were in his room waiting for him to wake up. "guys I think we should get some rest, maybe he'll wake up in the morning." Tucker said they nodded but Sam said she was going to sleep here for the night, they said okay because who could blame her she loved Danny and when I mean love I mean more then a friend so for her to say she won't leave his side it's no surprise there.

when everyone left Sam put head on Danny's chest, she smiled sadly thinking about all the times Danny would come to there recuse and fighting there battles. and in the end getting hurt in the end of everything "Danny I promise that I will never leave your side for as long as I live." when she said this she kissed Danny on the cheek and then fell asleep, but what she didn't know was that a certain ghost boy heard what she said *I love you too Sam.*


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="9d0bcf0c22f133ff42f887b2a75bbbdb"Nobody's p.o.v /p  
p data-p-id="e307b43170ace9b271c1b84cfb1df2d2"Morning came around and everyone went back to the room Danny was in, when they got there they were shocked at what they saw./p  
p data-p-id="73490e10055b769c78c09015b4467e7a"there Danny was being hugged by a blue four armed ghost?!/p  
p data-p-id="cccb4b001825807fbb6eccacb6eb4c24""LET GO OF MY SON, YOU GHOST SCUM!" Maddie yelled, was about to shoot, Sam quickly took the gun away from her. "Sam what are you doing can't you see that thing has Danny!" "Miss. Fenton, you can't shoot Pandora." "And why not?!" Maddie was getting madder by the second, *can't she see that all ghost are evil and have no emotions.* Maddie thought, she then noticed Sam look at Danny as if asking if it was ok to reveal something. /p  
p data-p-id="16995396c560ceb508f0fcef83022112"Danny's p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="5b179b00455963519ab7a09724639d12"when I saw Sam look at me I knew what she was asking, I gave her a small nod and then prepared for the worst./p  
p data-p-id="cb5ebbf309a60f2d4b939bb923264925""the reason as to why you can't shoot her is because Pandora is Danny's mother." and cue yelling./p  
p data-p-id="f8d87bb8386b7339de999c8d56adf99f""SHE IS HIS WHAT?!"/p  
p data-p-id="bf63b5e2ede51b72f3b3d9a6796ecd04""DANNY JAMES FENTON, WHAT ON EARTH HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, SAYING THAT THIS THING IS YOUR MOTHER WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE!"/p  
p data-p-id="c7bcd43c41c1cdf35450cee57724a022""Nothing has gotten into me, Pandora is my mother and a much better mom then you were Maddie." everyone but Danny's friends and mother gasped at what Danny just said ,Maddie just looked at her son with a shocked expression on her face./p  
p data-p-id="661add23b1f9e287db6edcdbd19f27e8"*what has happened to Danny he's never been like this, the only explanation for his sudden behavior is...(gasp) his being overshadowed by a ghost! oh don't you worry Danny I'll get that Ghost out of you soon then you can live your normal 14 year old life again.* strong(A/N:while Maddie's an idiot because his 16 woman!) /strong"While then now that Danny is ok why don't we all have breakfast, how does that sound and then Danny can open up his birthday gifts." Pandora said excitedly "wait its not Danny's birthday today, it's on May 4. I mean I should know seeing that I'm the one who gave birth to him." "Um, Miss. Fenton that's today." Tucker said catching Maddie off guard did she really forget her own son's birthday. "It's ok Tucker maybe they'll remember next year." with that being said they all went to the dining room for breakfast./p  
p data-p-id="21277b25eeeb447940879504089a4201"Nobody's p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="ea6ac1a8d44eaf70faa89c7e6b669865"While everyone was eating (while, everyone but Maddie who had a granola bar she packed.) the dining room door was pushed opened and running in was Ember and Princess Dora./p  
p data-p-id="4b75772bd054c93c555f2c479e768c3a""hey baby pop how's it going." Ember said with a smile./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p data-p-id="14048ab8a5ec27bfd4979a84fd8c7a09"nobody's p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="d4e7e524953375e8993e97682fdce86a"" .GOSH! ITS EMBER MCLAIN!" someone screamed *cough* Dash *cough* everyone gathered around the x pop-star, well there were going to until Maddie (A/N: Gods be woman leave Danny's family alone!) took out another g-gun and aimed it at the x pop-star. "stay back ghost scam, you won't hurt these teens like the last time!" and like that she fired, and it looked like it was going to hit it's target when Danny pushed Ember out of the way and took the shot. it hit him in the right shoulder, Danny fall on floor clutching his now bleeding shoulder while grinding his teeth to prevent him from screaming. "DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie yelled out, but they weren't the only ones who yelled it's just that they didn't call Danny by name/p  
p data-p-id="0cbdb779761466f21a2105c5651fac87"they said something that made Sam,Tucker and Valerie stop in there tracks, "DADDY!" everyone turned to two little girls that looked the same except for a few differences, the girl on the left had black hair, blue eyes, a red hat, blue sweater, and red pants. While other the girl she had white hair, green eyes, and black and white jumpsuit with white 'D' on it. /p  
p data-p-id="3f3adaaa71c6fe84f3f45937a632cbce"everyone but the ghost, Sam, Tucker and Valerie just looked at them in shock as both girls ran towered's Danny with tears in there eyes when they saw how hurt Danny was, "DADDY, ARE YOU OK!?" they both said now full out crying, "ha...it'll take...more then a shoulder wound...to keep me down, ok...Danielle and Danie. So please don't cry alright daddy's going to be ok." Danny said giving them a reassuring smile, they both laughed at there father's silliness soon Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were laughing even if Danny was still bleeding but he's wound was healing ever so slowly. It just didn't matter they was laughing having a good time, But there laughter was cut short when Maddie (A/N: .GOSH!) came stomping up to them. both Danielle and Danie saw and they both hide behind there father away from her, (A/N: Yes little ones hide, from the witch.) as she was reaching them everyone was whispers about what just happened./p  
p data-p-id="29e617947d87efc7be00b190edaf1d97"Student's and teacher p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="e2aa549ba5928bb2610fc20bc469cd52"" Danny's a father?!" - Dash /p  
p data-p-id="872ac1471147e762e1f39d7ce65dc132""awww! there so cute, and the white head in her little outfit is adorable!" - Star Paulina/p  
p data-p-id="4d4bc582cccd41ba5c5f0c8e106ff023""young Daniel with not one but two daughters?!" - Mr. Lancer/p  
p data-p-id="b220ae73705a45b5e93e46f87a4357f8""I wander who the mom is?" (A/N: the rest are some random students talking.)/p  
p data-p-id="3bbd857e4fa91bf233ec084855a9bab4""Do you think it's Sam?"/p  
p data-p-id="c6e593d2939b169e26068ed0ba3b5851""What?! no way it's got to be Valerie the use to date remember."/p  
p data-p-id="6c90a4cbe3c783b4ee0c7c4f90944e65""What's Miss. Fenton going to do?"/p  
p data-p-id="1a76cacd0a84610268ebe5cf05d84e81""Ooooooo, Danny's in trouble."/p  
p data-p-id="16995396c560ceb508f0fcef83022112"Danny's p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="404f96a72d3fa6a0fd07e8cdb3793c1a"*Oh man here it comes more trouble then I need.* I look at my team and give them a look telling them to take the twins and everyone else to another room, they gave me a nod and got to work. "Come on Danielle, Danie lets go, your father has things to do ok." Sam said, she's the only one the twins listen to while they listen to me as well but anyone else it's like asking a lion to stop eating meat never going o happen. Anyways while Sam got the twins to go with her Tucker and Valerie got everyone else to leave, now the only ones left are me, Dad, Maddie, mother aka Pandora and Frostbite and this were things go south real fast. "DANIEL JAMS FENTON, way are there two little girls here calling you daddy and worst one of them's a ghost that look's like Phantom?!" Maddie yelled, "Look Maddie you batter leave the girls alone, they have done nothing wrong. And yes I am aware that Danie looks like Phantom but I don't care she and Danielle are my kids and I won't let you or anyone else take them away from me got that." I don't care that she is the reason I'm alive trust me I am grateful but I draw the line when someones after my family and I don't care who it is I will fight them./p  
p data-p-id="b615bed3578a0a7b3a9101c68ee0a790""Danny what has gotten into you?! first we end up in that prison and you let a ghost torture you, then we get here and you say that this...this ghost is your mother when I'm right here and now your the father of a human and a ghost! don't you know there evil Danny they could and will turn on you!"/p  
p data-p-id="22a71a7bf8813ac39c627f65e80bc5b7"nobody's p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="fdf4bebd470faf9566910769dd6a1c84"when Maddie said that both Pandora and Frostbite were mad, "Now wait just a minute here if your really so worried about Danny where were you when he was up in his room cry because of a nightmare?!" Pandora yelled out, Maddie just looked at her in fury thinking that a ghost has no right telling her what to do. but just before she could say another word Frostbite spoke as well, "Yes Pandora makes a good point, like where were you when the great one came home from school all brushed, and worst when he tried to tell you about the bullies at school you just ignored him and continued on working on some stupid ghost gun or what ever. The only ones I think at lest tried to see if he was ok was both Jack and Jazz, so you have no right calling your self his mother you are just a wet nurse that feed him until he didn't need to be feed milk anymore!"/p  
p data-p-id="764767809caf5e006c7218dd97d164f9"and Just like that Maddie lost it, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T COME UP TO ME AND TELL ME HOW TO BE A MOTHER! YOUR GHOST YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS YOUR JUST A PIECE OF ECTOPLASM THAT DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE!" before Maddie could grape her g-gun Danny got up (A/N: his arm healed) and quickly took the gun out her hands and anything else that she mite use and trow it to the other side of the room, he then gave Maddie a death glare that sent a shiver down everyone's spines. /p  
p data-p-id="2d9afcec10bf6dfdb6b09f60ebe43c7a""YOU EVER THINK ABOUT SHOOTING ANYONE IN THIS PLACE YOU'LL WISH YOU'D HAVEN'T! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MADDIE!" nobody noticed that Danny's whole class and Mr. Lancer came back and were standing by the door watching the scene play out in shock, they all knew that one things for cretin this was not the Danny the knew./p 


	8. Chapter 8

After things settled down Danny, Sam,Tucker,Valerie,The twins,ghost,class, teacher,Maddie&Jack made there way to the dining room for Danny's party. The whole place was decked out with green and white decorations, everyone (but Sam, Tucker, Valerie, the twins and the ghost.) were shocked beyond recognition. "Okay I know it's my birthday, but man you want all out with...well everything!"

They all laughed at what he said, "well let's get this party started!" Ember said and that's exactly what happened, everyone was either talking and hanging out with each other or dancing like nobody was watching. They were all having a great time even Maddie was having fun, even if Danny and her had that fight. (referring to last chapter.)

~time skip brought to you by clockwork~

"Happy birthday daddy!" Danielle and Danie gave there father there gift, it was a hand made card, it was neon green and white the front of the card had 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in green lettering.

"Aww, thank you my two little Angel's." The tow of them smiled before jumping up and down saying over and over, "read the card daddy, read the card!" everyone laughed at how hipper those two were. All Danny did was nod his head and opened the card when he read it he was all most in tries, "what dose it say it say Danny?" Sam asked, Danny smiled and read the note out loud.

 _"Dad, Your eyes give us the will to fight back, even when things go off-track. Your hugs give us a reason to smile, even when problems pile. Your love is what keeps us going, it is what keeps our heart beating. Happy Birthday daddy._

 _love you two little angels, Danielle and Danie"_

All the girls were all cooing and awing at what the twins wrote, Danny gave his daughters an extra big hug and thanked them for the card. Maddie who was standing in the far back was just watching Danny laughing and having a grand time with the ghost it made her even more upset then she already was, and it was not just the ghosts that she was upset with, it was her self.

She was always so busy making weapons that she forgot about her own child, now look at this mass they were stuck in the ghost zone, with Danny and his what he says is his daughter and mother. and wost Danny was mad at her. *It's because of this ghost! there feeding him lies so that when his guard is down wham! they'll turn on him, but don't worry Danny I'll save you and everyone else from there evil.* (A/N: And they award for the most annoying in the fanfiction world goes to Maddie! congratulations Maddie for being the annoying Bitch that you are.)

When Danny was about to open up anther gift his ghost senses went off, his eyes want wide what he felt who it was. You see over the years Danny's ghost sensing ability started to grow more powerful, now you can identify who is coming and if they are good or bad and this one was definitely bad. He had to hurry and get everyone out safely, "Sam, take everyone to the safe zone, cause we have company coming fast." Sam nodded before getting the twins, "Daddy what's happening?" Danie scared about what was happening, Danny hugged the both of them before saying. " sweetie, you and Danielle have to go with Sam and the others were it's safe. Okay, but you two have to...oh god, EVERYONE GET DOWN!" as soon as Danny said that all of the windows broke and were sent flying everywhere, Danny was covering Sam and the twins while everyone else took cover under the tables.

when the last piece of glass was done flying Danny heard an all to familiar laugh, he quickly turned around to face the intruder.

"well well well, what a surprise It's little Danny's birthday and I wasn't invited what a shame." there floating in the air was none other then...

Vlad Plasmius.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody's p.o.v

"Plasmius! what do you want now!" Plasmius just laughed evilly, then he grabbed Danny by the neck and held him up in the air and started to choke him. "DANNY/DADDY/SON/REGEM!" Everyone screamed out as they watched helplessly as Danny was being choked to death, or in his case all the way through. "Oh, what's the matter meus rex? Can't fight back, why don't you just stop fighting me and join me Danny together we can have the whole world bow to us. what do you say, son."

Danny slowly looked over at his three girls. Sam, Danielle and Danie looked at him fearful at what was going on, Danny looked away but no before saying one last thing that made team Phantom freeze. "Am sorry guys." Team Phantom knew what he was going to and started yelling at him, "DANNY DON'T DO IT MAN!" "I SWEAR BABY POP IF YOU DO, I WONT FORGIVE YOU!" "PLEASE DANNY THINK THIS THROUGH!" "MEUS REX STOP!" "DANNY DON'T YOU DARE!" "DADDY PLEASE STOP!" everyone else was wondering what was happening, there question was soon answered when Danny kicked Plasmius in the face witch caused him to drop Danny from a good fifty foot height everyone but Team Phantom screamed afraid for the classmates life. But what they saw next was a real shocker.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled and just like that he transformed in front of everyone.

When he was done he stopped him self from hitting the floor, then he shoot up in the air like a rocket heading straight for Plasmius. as soon as he got there Danny punched him in the face, "lets get this straight Plasmius, I will never join you. So do the world a favor and get a cat!" Plasmius grow angry, he then attacked Danny head on.

Sam's p.o.v

Danny reviled his secret and know is fighting for his and everybody's lives, but we have to do something to help. "Tuck Val time to suit up, like now." They nodded and we activated are suits and everyone looked at us shocked will everyone but the twins and ghost, "what is going on here?! first Fenton turns into Phantom then you guys turn out to be the Hunter gang! like when do this happen?!" everyone from there class nodded, they were confused on everything that was going. "look will answer your questions later! right now Danny needs our help."

"came on Sam lets go!" I nodded and all three of us want over to Danny so he won't have to fight alone on this one.

Nobody's p.o.v

team Phantom were fighting Plasmius, but even with the four of them Plasmius was still stronger. then Danny remembered something, "guys I have an idea."

~very small time skip~

Plasmius was about to attack when he saw Sam slap Danny in the face, "Danny were your friends, not your sidekicks!" Danny looked really angry about the slap. "you know what I thought you guys were different, but your just like them!" "you know what Danny were done you can deal with this your self." Tucker said and he and the girls walked away leaving a mad and upset Danny, Plasmius thought this was the perfect time to get him on his side. "Oh poor little Phantom, it looks like they abandon you in your time of need." Danny had his head down he didn't say anything all he did was nod his head, "come and join me, and together we can have everything we want." he put his hands on Danny's shoulders bring him closer, Danny still said nothing all he did was put his hands behind his cape. "so Danny what do you say?" Plasmius didn't see Danny's smirk. " I say...never!" and as fast as lightning Danny turned around and put the specter deflector around his wast, Plasmius panicked and tried to take it off only for him to get a horrible shock ever. "AAAAAAAAHH!" Danny stood there watching, before he spoke again. "lady's and gentleman, may I introduce the real monster of the ghost world...Vlad Masters all so known as Vlad Plasmius."

That being said Vlad turned back to his human form, Danny's class and his parents all gasped at this. "Vl...Vladdie how could you?" "oh please Jack, don't act like you had no part in this?" Jack looked shocked at what he said, "what are you talking about?" Vlad looked pissed at this, "what do I mean, it was your idiot mind that made me like this. made my lose my chances with Maddie!"

He jumped at Jack but was punched in the face by Danny. "okay time for you to go fruitcake, Take him to the dungeons until me and the rest of the team get back." the guards bowed there heads before leaving the room with Vlad to the dungeons, Danny turned back into his human half and turned to face everyone. "ok look, I know you all want answers and you'll get them but your going to have to wait a little bit. because team Phantom and I have to think of a punishment for the fruitlop ok." nobody argued with him, they all nodded there heads in understanding. the only thing that they were thinking was, *where is the old Danny?*


	10. Chapter 10

p data-p-id="396cd0a7fa6a1a8bbc082880d40e7b7d"Danny's P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="228d7b59d569189796f130ef49fe05c5"once me and the rest of team Phantom got to the thorn room all hell broke lose, "Danny what are we going to do?!" "Yeah man your secrets out!" "What are Maddie and Jack going to do to you once we get back?!" And so on everyone was yelling and panicking over this, I took a deep breath and sighed this caught Sam's attention she looked at me wondering what I was going to. So I spoke, "Look guys we knew this was going to happen sometime." "Yea, but Danny we didn't think it was going to happen today of all days! I mean what are we going to do there going to ask question and your going to have to answer them, and there's also the problem with Jack and Maddie!" Valerie said looking more terrified by the minute, "Val, I know everyone is worried and I am to but there's nothing we can do about this. All we can do now is go in there and hope for the best, and if something goes wrong when we get back to the lab I'll make sure to destroy the portal in the lab and at Vlad's that way the only portal in will be the one at our house in new york. Got it?" They all nodded there head's, oh I hope nothing goes wrong./p  
p data-p-id="646a848e631c12cbc53931e20a9fe81d"Nobody's P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="67f9548d47d4c822ae213a3e72981318"As they were walking back Danny grabbed Sam's arm making her stop and look at him questioningly, "Danny is something wrong?" Danny looked at the rest of the group to see how far they were before looking back at Sam. *Ok Danny don't mass this up* With a deep breath he spoke, "Sam...um awhile age Clockwork told me that now that am almost king (Rose: can't remember if he's already king or not, just go with it.) I have to choose a...uh queen soon so...uh." Sam was confused at what he was trying to say and Danny saw this too, *Grraah, ok that's it!* Putting both of his hands on Sam's hands he looked her straight in the eye and spoke but more confidante this time. "Look Sam, You...Your everything to me...And I never felt so in love before." Sam was speechless, "I know I was always trying to get the most popular Girl in school, but the girl I should have been chasing...was you." Sam covered her mouth with her hands as tears rolled down he cheeks./p  
p data-p-id="0f178492e9679d7a55c5c05f79f4ce13""Your my world Sam...My princess...My angel, your always there for me and I feel like I don't deserve at times. But I know one thing, that I'll protect you and love you...I'll do anything you want...Give you everything you want and everything you deserve...If...If you'll always be mine..." /p  
p data-p-id="48055d4b4e1280b07a5a3657031e382e"Sam was full out crying now, I mean did you hear him?! His words were like poetry, so well thought out, and so beautiful, how could she not cry. "Oh Danny...What took you so long?" And with that she kissed him, it wasn't like there fake make out kiss that they had oh no this one was real. They pulled away for some air and Danny was now smiling like an idiot, "Oh you know three years of going after the wrong girl." Sam giggled and shakes her head, "Come on Danny let's catch up with the others." He nodded, "As you wish my queen." And with that they walked hand in hand down the hall./p  
p data-p-id="48055d4b4e1280b07a5a3657031e382e"_/p  
p data-p-id="48055d4b4e1280b07a5a3657031e382e"strongSorry if it's short I'll try next time/strong/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p data-p-id="4b50c71f2abe08ec33808d059607a1da"Jack's pov /p  
p data-p-id="5941eda28449e2722f1f8ed2677ac31e"We were waiting for Danny to come back and example to us what had happened, and I couldn't help but wonder if now would be a good time to tell Danny. Just as I thought this Maddie cut off my train of thought,/p  
p data-p-id="3c51a2754c269a147a4ddf9aefeaab91""I can't believe that stupid ghost is overshadowing my little boy!"/p  
p data-p-id="d3b91013804569e74b82afe5994b0fb2""Uh, Madds?" I tried talking to her but she snapped./p  
p data-p-id="4f711026b1d72426a170d787014e708f""JACK SHUT UP!" /p  
p data-p-id="aa3ca087fb1bf248c72617d1df24542b"Nobody's pov/p  
p data-p-id="66c559300dfaff2ba07ed866589358d5"Everyone plus Jack looked at Maddie wide eyed Jack mostly, decided that he should interferer before things get out of hand more then there already are. "Miss. Fanton, If I may why don't we just..." /p  
p data-p-id="27e6273a9143dc74286a96188ccdfa37""NO! YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL BLIND, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE THAT...THAT GHOST SCUM IS BRAINWASHING YOU!" /p  
p data-p-id="75dee9b0e9309aa1b36102e3cb481eff"That's when Jack had heard enough and stomped up to his wife, "Look here Maddie, I know your mad but that's our son your talking about here! I think the only reason he didn't tell is because he was afraid about have we would take it! And your just proving his point!" If anyone was shocked at what Jack had said it would be Maddie./p  
p data-p-id="0b785dfd14baa48efd232b4888cc43d8""You're...taking that things side?!" Jack looked at the floor for a little bit before looking straight at Maddie, "Yes I am Maddie, and that thing is my son. who I'm proud to call my own."/p  
p data-p-id="2a93c82cebb549123051272b0ef54bfd"Now while this was going on Danny and the gang had just came back in time to hear everything Jack had said about Danny, who by the way was speechless at this but that couldn't stop the small smile that was slowing appearing on his face. To bad Maddie didn't get the memo that she should quite while your ahead! (A/N: Maddie just walk away please!) /p  
p data-p-id="59afdb96ba7d7e43ecffe61109ed247d""Jack this is why I told you, we should have taken him to that orphanage! When we found in the back of that truck we should have taken him there!"/p  
p data-p-id="e2e200218384cb027e331bb7660310ff"That's when all hell broke loss./p  
p data-p-id="57e7bceb8239f56cbee5678a26df7e23""I'M/HIS WHAT!"/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody's P.O.V

Nobody know what to say, they were all shocked at what they heard Danny more so then the others.

"Wa...what are you guys talking about?" Danny looked ready to break down right then and there but he needed to know, Jack looked at his son with a sadden expression he was hoping to find a better time and place to tell him but it looked like fate had other plans in mind.

"Danny-Boy... I wanted to tell you when you turned 13 but Maddie here stopped me from telling you tha..."

A blast of gun was fired in front of Jack's feet and guess who did it, Maddie fucking Fenton that's who (A/N: Maddie... please for the of god! stop it!) everyone looked like a dear in head lights when they saw this side of Maddie.

"ROMEO AND JULIET!? MISS. FENTON YOU COULD HAVE HURT JACK!" Mr. Lancer said in alarm, Maddie had her head down the whole time but what scared everyone was when she started to laugh evilly.

"You think I was aiming at Jack that were your wrong!" Then without warning she shoot at Danny's chest three times so that he had no chance to avoid it, Danny now stood there with a large hole in his chest his blood both red and green dripping form the wound that Maddie had inflected onto him. The class and Mr. Lancer looked at Danny in horror, Jack looked at Maddie furiously, Tuck, Val and the ghost looked like they were going to kill her, the twins were crying and screaming at what they saw but the one who was feeling the most scared and worried was Sam who had her hands covering her mouth as she looked at her boyfriend.

(ok everyone you can play the song now hope you like it. It's called 'I'm falling apart-nightcore')

Danny looked at the wound and suddenly he got really dizzy, "S...Sam..." And Danny started to fall that's when Sam finally snapped out of it and ran towards Danny catching him before he hit the ground and lays his head on her lap. "Danny? Danny! Oh god!" She continued to yell his name hoping and prying that he was ok and he hadn't fully died, while this was going on Val had taken the twins somewhere else so that they would not have to see any more blood. Tuck had ordered the guards to take Maddie to the dungeons but he made sure that it was away from Vlad and had no more guns on hand, Pandora had Mr. Lancer and the class taken to some guest rooms so that they can rest up for the trip back home. Frostbite, Dora and Ember ran to the infirmary to get a stretcher to carry Danny to the castles emergency room.

Jack had moved over to where Danny and Sam were, he saw that his son was bleeding out slowly so without a second thought he put his big hands over the wound in hopes to stop the bleeding. It was working cause not a minute later Danny was coming to, "S...Sam...J...Jack?" It was above a whisper but Sam heard him she started to cry tires of joy when she heard his voice.

"Oh Danny, it's going to be all right okay. Frostbite, Dora and Ember left to get the stretcher to get you to the emergency room, so hang in there please." He gave a weak nod to Sam then looked at Jack and gave a painful smile, "Ja...Jack you *Cough* *Cough* have t...to tell me w...what happen th...that night...you found me *Breathing heavily*." Jack nodded his head at his son's request. "I'll tell you when you get better ok."

Danny laughed softly at what he said but then he moaned in pain, Tucker ran over and keeled down beside Sam and looked at his friend/brother. "Hey dude how you doing?" Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding to the question. "Oh you know...fine just laying...here w...with a la...large w...whole in m...my chest."

The doors were thrown open and Frostbite, Dora, Ember and Pandora had returned with the stretcher. They placed it down beside Danny before looking at the now more pale then ever Danny. "Oh my little warrior."

"Hi...Mama *Cough, Cough, Cough, Cough*" Danny was coughing more and more, and every time he was coughing up blood. "Ok, Ember help me get the great one on the stretcher but be careful." Ember nodded and together both she and Frostbite but Danny on the stretcher before lifting it up and walking to the emergency room, Danny gave one last look at Sam before he passed out again form the pain.

Sam's P.O.V

I watched as Danny was being carried away to get his wound patched up, I still had tires in my eyes which I started to wipe away, I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over and saw Tucker behind me. He gave me a small smile before gesturing towards the door, "You should check on the twins Sam, there in their room calming down. while trying to at lest." I could tell that Tucker was just as worried for Danny as I was in fact we all were, I nodded and headed towards the twins room which was right next Danny's room.

~Time skip~

Nobody's P.O.V

Sam was about to open the girls door when she heard soft crying coming from Danny's room, the door opened with a creak as Sam stepped inside Danny's almost gloomy bedroom.

she then saw something on the bed, well someones. There laying on the bed was both Danielle and Danie crying their eyes out, "Girls?" They both shot up when they heard her voice they got up and ran into Sam's waiting arm's. "Ssssh, it's going to be ok girls. Everything will work it's self out."

"But what i...if it doesn't ma...ma?" That's had caught Sam by surprise when she heard Danielle call her mom, when said girl realized what she had said she started to get a little scared thinking Sam wouldn't want her to call her that but she was wrong. Sam smiled at her and hugged, "Don't worry sweety your father will be fine, now let's get some sleep ok girls." The twins smiled at Sam now there new mother and headed under the covers, but when Sam was about to leave they stopped her. "Mama, could you sleep with us?" Danie nodded her head and asked, "And tomorrow could we go see daddy together?" Sam smiled at of innocent they were (A/N: Ah yes innocents...remember when we use to be like that until we all found wattpad.)

she nodded and layed in the bed with the twins, Sam was in the middle so but Danielle and Danie were using her chest as a pillow. It didn't take long for sleep to come for there were already in dreamland waiting for the next day.


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

p data-p-id="8c302df74dcc23c354164ea8528d2253"Nobody's pov/p  
p data-p-id="9a485d75a89297b11caab33562b339c1"The next few days were uneventful, the Casper high students were still there because... Well there trip was a week long so no one was really worried. Danny still hasn't woken up since the incident and everyone was starting to get worried about him, almost everyone Maddie was kinda hoping he died in his sleep but thank God he didn't. (A/N: stupid Maddie)/p  
p data-p-id="3841fa228586367346f181ad8d8c2415"The twins nearly never left there father's room unless it was to eat and use the bathroom but other than that never left, Sam was even more goth then usually she never smiles anymore and is always waking up every night from the nightmares. Basically everyone was miserable without Danny, but that all changed when Frostbite want to go change Danny's banagas./p  
p data-p-id="c93d367ed966ba91d2f561478ddc1680"~living room~/p  
p data-p-id="c024e35b8472bf618dd6cff8e46741c2"Everyone was in the living room just hanging out with each other, the twins were a no show, Tucker and Val were trying to get Sam to talk to them, Jack was starring into space and everyone else was doing who knows what when the doors bust opened and a out of breath Frostbite was shown standing there smiling like there was no tomorrow./p  
p data-p-id="9c9dd0d0c9a025df648dcc9e1d16fa25""The great one has awakened." This caused Sam jump up from her seat and look at the frostginte, "I... Is he really awake?" She revived a nod from him this caused everyone to cheer. br /"this is great news! Sam can you get the twins please while Tuck,Val, Ember, Dora and Jack please follow me to medical room, everyone else head to the dining room for a feast!" Pandora said, everyone did as told and the room./p  
p data-p-id="1146f41512f03113852d699bc9bbf188"Sam's pov/p  
p data-p-id="17df23f794a504798f9ace47a69ee4b6"I can't believe his awake, oh the twins will be so happy about this. br /I made it to Danny's room knowing that they'll be there and knocked on the door, "go away!" Danielle and Danie said I signed at what I heard from the girls. They took this harder than the rest of us, I opened the door and Danie and Danielle crying together on the bed./p  
p data-p-id="6c33c159253f8f000d1e752e42fe877c""*sighs* Girls I've got something important to tell you." /p  
p data-p-id="96dc4dd618defef634b51a2827f6e69d""*whispering* what?" Danie asked (A/N: remember Danie is the ghost that can turn human and Danielle can turn into a ghost but also use her powers when human like Danie.)/p  
p data-p-id="da2b0777d324720dd466dfb0ebdcd5b9""It's about your father." Sam said, now that got a rise out of the girls. They both jumped up and faced Sam and when Sam saw their face it broke her heart to see the redness of their beautiful green and blue eyes and the puffiness around their eyes./p  
p data-p-id="71c8c6752c4ba148ff47d538beacea13""What about about Daddy?! Is he ok?!" Danielle asked frantically really wanting to know if her father was alright and well, Sam smiled lightly and nodded at her little girl's question./p  
p data-p-id="d52becadb56cd89c715fe45921d0a16d""Yes your father is ok now, in fact he just woke up everyone went to go see him now. Would you like to come and greet him?" The twins nodded their heads as they each took one of Sam's hands and walked out of the room and headed down to the infirmary to see the now awakened Danny./p  
p data-p-id="29d252d78d7740d59c46b210c5b77bc1"~Small time skip~/p  
p data-p-id="5b5a7e843040541a5d2c2bdfd63f65c1"Danny's pov /p  
p data-p-id="2be30189f7ea37d0eebf9d5332b6f0b0"Everything hurts...that's all I can think of right now, the immense pain in my chest is feeling unbearable. Just then I started hearing a slow but steady beeping coming from my right I tried to open my eyes to see what it was but they felt heavy, after a couple of try's I finally got them opened. I flinched a little bit at the bright light that hit my face, once my eyes adjusted I saw that I was in the infirmary and laying down on one of the beds next to me was a heart monitor. *Well at lest I know what that beeping was.*/p  
p data-p-id="7d7b17618870fe62eb66f89d6991d33e""G...Great one?" I turned my head slightly to the left to see who was there and I was greeted by a shocked looking Frostbite, "Fr...Frostbite? Wa...what happened?" I asked my throat sore and dry from not using it. Frostbite gave me some water and I gulped it down greedily. /p  
p data-p-id="b4dbd5c88aaa6e14310688cda5094f2c""You were unconscious a few days after the incident with Maddie." As Frostbite said this memory's of that day came rushing back ten fold, I clutched my hands in anger. "And what happened after I was out?" Wanting to know what had happened after I fell unconscious that day./p  
p data-p-id="a1d55829c28dedb7f5bdda32d86dc425""Maddie was taking to the dungeons and has not said a word since then." I nodded taking in the information that was giving to me, "Were is everyone right now?" /p  
p data-p-id="a8686fe40a5887f7700235762f5d559f""Your classmates and teacher are in the living room along with Tucker, Val, Dora, Ember, Jack, Pandora and Sam. While the twins are up in your room refusing to leave unless need be." He said, *now I'm worried I know everyone else is taking this whole thing hard but Sam, Danie and Danielle are really close to me and are probably taking this the hardest.*/p  
p data-p-id="66eec59081de40ae2bd06bd86d8525e5""Do you wish to see them Great one?" Frostbite asked me, "Yes please." And he left to go and get my friends and family./p  
p data-p-id="aa3ca087fb1bf248c72617d1df24542b"Nobody's pov/p  
p data-p-id="8034dfbc09ac92747351814812810c4b"Danny didn't have to wait long for them to show up, in fact they practically ran in there. They were all happy to see Danny awake and alive Pandora had tires of joy when she saw that her little worrier was alright, Tuck, Val, Ember and Dora were giving Danny a lecture about about how he should stop taking the hit that was meant for someone else but they all knew that was pointless no matter how hard they try./p  
p data-p-id="2ceae6af548563a2bcf5d1f018002151""Hey guys where's Sam, Danie and Danielle?" Danny wanted to see those three the most right now and he was getting anxious on when they were going to show up and everyone could see it in his eyes that he would jump out of that bed right now and go look for his queen and princess's. /p  
p data-p-id="9ee3df5c9d2fbd63e7aeaa6b321fcaf3""They should be here right abou..." Tucker didn't get to finish as said people walked through the door. /p  
p data-p-id="7373f38a419da1434d6eb54c79431fa7""Daddy!" The twins cried out ran to their father to give him a big hug, but they were mindful of his chest as they didn't want him to feel any more pain. "Ah, how are my little angels doing hmm. I missed you two." Danny asked them, as the girls told their father how they were doing Sam had taking a sit on the left side of Danny's bed. She gently held his hand Danny felt this and looked at her with a loving smile on his face, "Danny promise you won't get hurt like this again." Now the way Sam had said this sent shivers down his spine meaning that she will kill him her self and dance on his grave if he was hurt like this again. "Of course Sam I promise it won't happen again ok." "Good."/p  
p data-p-id="e0caaa88a6fc92781c088d7507602ec8"from then on everything was ok everyone was filling Danny in on what he missed while he was out until Danny remembered something important. /p  
p data-p-id="33d4b6ad98e633efa4069e3dfff92bc7""Jack didn't you say you wanted to tell me how you found me and who my real parents are?"/p  
p data-p-id="b34c2f64114a24700c47adb37a99d5c3"The room had gone quite they had all forgotten that Danny was indeed adopted, and they were going to learn the hard cold truth about how he ended up that truck./p 


	14. Chapter 14 part 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f5b765a0fca719c8ac15d6e089ad03"~Nobody's pov~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1579b78bf775d12f9675b2abb7d9b632"There was a long silent in the room and everyone's attention was on Jack Fenton all wanting to know the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43ea8c4cf3f52893132b840bbd1c32ff"Jack sighed and started to scratch the back of his neck, "Well...I don't know were to start." He laughed Danny nodded in understanding this was hard topic to talk about but he needed to know what he came from, and why he was in the back of a pickup truck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c693f225ce6453e9574850f07a6e28d6""you could start of on what you were doing before you found me and work from there." Sam suggested to Jack who just gave a nod in thanks before turning towards Danny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd56e8e698d4b9b223a2d0d7ac6f9562""Well it was May 2012 when Maddie and I were were just coming back from our anniversary date..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd5a7e38b79d967881c00fddf3fbb4f5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(flashback/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;")/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59462486ba401baf7d22910661a09fea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It was evening and we had just finished seeing a romantic movie and we decided to take a walk in the woods, it was peaceful and quiet the evening sky was beautiful./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29500f7dac1d2bc654209f0d76bb5269""Jack I think this is the most lovely wedding anniversary date ever." Maddie said happily holding on to Jack's arm, Jack had his usual grin on his face without a care in the world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6693f81961b097ed4204c70238375d92"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But as we got deeper into the woods we heard a cry from way off the path, Maddie thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me but I still wanted to see what made that noise. So I followed it Maddie came with me but she wasn't happy about it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d181d761483401d4aa12430d7f33552d""Jack I'm telling you it was probably nothing, let's just go home ok jazz is waiting for us." But Jack just shook his head, "no can do Mad's that sounded like a baby crying and I'd be an idiot if I didn't check it out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e528c5a0b807e308c2808e682236576c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When we broke through the tree lining there was a broken down pickup truck the front was crushed in giving the indication that they had been in a crash and it looked like a hit and run to./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5bb2e75fc8736edbe39dd54e2bfb109"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The back window was broken and a lady was half way through it, I was a sad that she was dead cause she looked no more than then 20./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abbc5d49c61545d0add5b3d5db33bcec""ok Jack we found were the noise was coming from and it wasn't a baby just a poor girl getting into an accident it happens." Maddie said trying to get him to leave but he refused to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19dbee2990a2119c9ebb9e210221124d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't want to leave no matter what Maddie said I had know why that woman was out here by herself and sticking out of the window to. And that's when I heard it a cry coming from the truck, so I went to the back of the truck and when I got there I saw a little baby boy cradled in the womans arms. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(end of flashback)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bdb16866b478705f79370de396eb6a5""And that baby well it was you." As Jack said this Danny as well as everyone else was shocked, "Wh...what happened after?" This time Tucker asked not knowing if Danny would say anything in this situation. "Well as you already know Maddie didn't want him, she kept asking me to bring him to the orphanage and so on. But I couldn't bring myself to do it so I adopted you, Maddie refused to sign the papers so I was the only one to." Danny nodded his head Sam put her hand over his for comfort, Danny dicided that he needed to know who he's parents were." One more question" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure Danny-boy what is it you want to ask?" With a deep breath he continued, "who were they Jack? Who are my real parents?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jack seemed to know that he was going to ask that question so he went into his jumpsuit pocket and pulled out a photo of two people and in the middle of the couple was a baby boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a81c3ee8b14913e8943bb1101a74135""This was the only picture of your parents that I found."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e528c5a0b807e308c2808e682236576c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba07bd0a2077c26fa26a33e94802a35"Danny look's at the picture and gasped, "My... My parents are..."/p 


End file.
